


The Space Between Us

by shelleclectic



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleclectic/pseuds/shelleclectic
Summary: This story was prompted by a very dear friend. Rhiannon, thank you for pushing me to get way out of my comfort zone, and for telling me I can also write and contribute to what I love so much and that is Fan Fiction. I’ve been an active member of AO3 for years. I can honestly say that over the past ten years fan fiction and fandom have probably saved my life. I won’t bore everyone with the gory details. 😊 Just knowing that there were other worlds out there that I loved and could escape to, and brilliant freelance authors offering up their vision of our shared communities kept me going. I love you all and have always greatly admired your bravery for putting your words out into the ether. I’ve always been an observer, and a reader of everyone else’s truth, commentary and/or brilliant imagining of the worlds that we love and create around us; Too scared and too humble to share with all of the brilliant writers. So as my first attempt at an actual posting on my internet home, I offer up…The Space Between Us. My favorite fandom is Harry Potter, and my OTP is Drarry. If this is not your thing, thanks for hanging with me so far, and catch ya on the flip side.The Prompt Was: Saying I love you, with no space left between





	The Space Between Us

We had always been at odds with one another, divided and apart. I, of course, had started it back when I was a snotty little eleven year old brat, and then continued it on well into our teenage years. The truth was I had always wanted to be in his orbit and a part of those people that he wanted to fight for, I just couldn’t get over myself enough or defy my father’s expectations enough to get there.

The gulf between us was never greater than when he had seen me at my weakest point. I was half mad with fear and anxiety on one side, focus and desperation on the other. I couldn’t even find myself reaching out to him then, except within a secret part of my soul. Then he tore me apart and ran.

Physical separation then further widened the gap. I was stuck at home with the embodiment of evil, and then whisked back to Hogwarts. He was completing his “Mission” as he traversed the United Kingdom. When he turned up at the manor, and I was home for the vernal equinox, a part of me was so glad to be in his proximity again and know that he was still fighting. The other part was terrified he wouldn’t be able to get away. 

When I looked into his eyes, for the first time I felt that he was seeing me. I would not identify him and he knew it. Something changed, a connection forged. I surrendered my wand to him with a silent prayer that it keep him safe. I wasn’t aware of the enormity of that decision until years later.

Our next encounter with one another came when he swooped down from the ceiling grabbed my arm and swung me up onto his broom. He saved my life from literally going up in flames. This was the closest that we had ever been to one another. I held on for dear life and whispered, “thank you” into his shoulder blade. After we crashed into the hall, we once again went our separate ways, with one more backward glance at one another. 

He then went on to sacrifice himself and save us all when he defeated Voldemort. Afterwards we crossed paths when he testified for Mother and myself. After each trial he was surrounded by his entourage though and I did not get an opportunity to approach him and thank him for all that he had done. 

A few years passed, but we did not see one another. Throughout my studies abroad I would hear about his life, or read some snippet in the rags that the wizarding world calls newspapers. There was still that piece of me inside that wanted to reach out to him and be part of his orbit, especially when his “Fairytale” life turned into something completely different. 

It was while he was in France on a spur of the moment trip that we literally crashed into one another and things took a turn. We started out that morning warily drinking coffee and making stilted but polite conversation. By that afternoon we had ran through the gamut of apologies and forgiveness, tears and laughter. We parted ways that evening as friends and that piece of me that had always wanted this was alight with happiness. Yet, I was afraid that the distance imposed by his impending return to England would put us back at the start. 

I met him the next morning to get him to the port-key office on time for his return. He surprised me when he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. “Come home soon,” he whispered into my shoulder before he turned and made his way to the security check point. He glanced back briefly once more with a smile before he was gone.

Another year passed and I completed my Mastery in Potions. We had kept in touch through letters. Our friendship had grown leaps and bounds over the past twelve months, and I was pleased that we now called each other by our given names. He had persuaded me to reach out to his other friends and make amends, I accepted the challenge. It was not easy to swallow my pride and do so, there was a small part of me that still wanted to balk, but I got it done and was shocked by the results. By the time I was packing up my flat to return to England I could count the other members of the “Golden Trio” as friends.

Once home I found myself regularly included in his orbit. There were pub crawls, pick-up quidditch matches, meals, and muggle movie marathons. Our friendship continued to grow and the distance between us began to shrink. Small touches here, a hug there, sitting squished up together on the sofa during movie nights. I was falling for him, but would never admit it for fear that it would drive a wedge so far between us that I would never recover. 

He inevitably made the first move, Gryffindor courage and all that non-sense. It wasn’t fancy or premeditated. We’d had a weekend quidditch match and everyone but the two of us had departed. There was about an hour of daylight left and he smirked at me. “Seekers game?” 

“You’re on,” I replied. 

He let the snitch go and it took off in the opposite direction. We both took off at top speed. We flew right next to one another, twisting, battling, dancing against the wind and caught up to the snitch at the same time. We both reached and our hands intertwined around the snitch, and we drifted to the ground still touching. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, securing me to him. The last person I had ever been this physically close to was him, and that had been in the flames and smoke years before. He held me so tight that I could feel every breath he took, just as he could feel every beat of my heart. Our eyes locked and there was no space between us anymore, no turning back.   
“I love you,” he whispered as his lips touched mine.


End file.
